Peace
by FreckledNerdyBirdy
Summary: As the nights grow shorter and colder, Blackarachnia sinks into depression. Will some holiday cheer snap her out or will it make things worse?


On my deviantart account I'm entered in the BlitzwingxBlackarachnia art contest and while working on my piece (themed around the twelve days of Christmas) I started changing the lyrics which eventually lend me to writing this. I bit dark for my writing it's not as humorous as my 'Arrow Series', I was trying to consentrate on the meaning of Christmas and the characters' exprience through it. But I hope ya'll enjoy it and have a warm, fuzzy feeling.

* * *

Blackarchnia POV

This organic planet's routine but annoying change of seasons has led to the quick retreat to my quarters. I can still endure the chill of its weather for periods of time to continue my search for the allspark; however, as usual my organic mode brings misfortune to me. Although indigenous to this area, spiders perish in this cold quite easily, reducing my abilities even further than my organics' original drawbacks. Every breath I draw chills my inner workings, further lowering my body temperature. My body received a shock at the first frost and the first snow left me frustrated and yet mesmerized at its somewhat serene tranquility. Then it became extremely annoying, everywhere was white, unbearable cold, pipes burst, machinery failed to work, my appendages numbed, and snow returned to a liquid state when in contact with my skin. The last bugged me the most as it could get into undesired areas, especially when Blitzwing discovered a new game for himself, pushing me into trees so all of the snow on the limbs showered and entombed me in a shambled igloo.

The human city had drastically changed in the past two days. Among the street and skyscraper lights, new, colorful lights adorn the trees and buildings. Christmas, a human holiday, neared on their calendars, supposedly a time of peace, giving, and solitude appeared as nothing more than greedy companies, whining brats, hustling shoppers, and colorful arguments between angry drivers encompassing human society. Despite the roaring crescendo of agitated car honking, I had been sitting outside the city limits enjoying the lights dance on the ice of the lake. I shouldn't have stayed out that long, the weather abruptly changed from clear to a blizzard. Dark, cloudy skies hailed sharp ice that stung me, for once I am thankful for my helmet; and the wind, it forced the ice to dance around me and at times nick my optics. Curse my organic side, it only draws me down. I made it back to base cold, wet, numb, and had Blitzwing's crazy face screech the stupid, human holiday greeting going around the city. Sickening, hearing it everywhere and the one place I go where human customs have no existence and three-face not only yells that at me but has decorated the cave in holly and lights. I guess that, that influenced my quick retreat too. No matter, my quarters resign in the back of the mine from the tunneling wind and near the boiler; my fingers and pincers just started twitching as feeling returns.

Curses, curse my organic side! Curse it, curse this cold, curse the ice that cuts me, curse the cranky boiler that threatens to explode any second, curse the morons I work with, curse everything else I have to share the universe with, but most of all, curse that idiotic, glitch head, poor excuse of a decepitcon, Blitzwing! I hate my spider side with a passion, but he, oh he has to remind me of it constantly!

The humans claim Christmas wishes have special powers and almost always come true. I wish my organic half would disappear! I want the cure more than anything else! I want…. I want….. I just wish that someone out there cared, cared about me, didn't see my outer shell and feel disgust or see me as a scientific study. I know pain, negligence, distrust, and loneliness, so it's hard to believe a thing as love, acceptance, compassion, comfort, or even peace exist. But I guess they do not exist if hope disappears as well. But even that barely dangles on a thread in my web. I don't remember the last time I was this depressed, maybe it's this cold weather, this holiday, the gloom of the cave, or maybe I can no longer keep hope snared in my web. Or maybe it's the annoying music echoing down the corridors, curse Blitzwing.

I jump; a loud knock comes from my door. Irritated, I hardly bother. Again it rattles, this time harder.

"Slag off miscreant!"

Although none of my four eyes watch the door, I hear it open and the heavy pounding of feet. I care less, let the maniac strangle me, I may receive some peace and freedom then. The footsteps stop beside me and I hear joints creak as he kneels down. Let me guess, he is going to get right next to my ear and scream something dreadful. I flinch, something is placed in my hand, small and metallic, and his servos encompass mine so they close over the object. I feel a cold breath against the left of my head, Icy, well if I am to be insulted, he at lease does it cunningly without juvenile insults. But his intakes hitch, and I shiver at his hesitant behavior. I hear him shift and clear his voice, "Merry Christvas, I can't take vack zhe past and zhis might not make up for it, vut I hope it's a start."

'One the first day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, The Autobrat's allspark key."

"On the second day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Two primes bound in chains (Optimus and Sentential? ;)) And the Autobot brat's allspark key"

"On the three day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the fifth day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Meltdown in a glass sphere! Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Shockwave running through Meltdown's research Meltdown in a glass sphere! Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the seventh day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Seven kegs of Megatron's best energon, Shockwave running through Meltdown's research Meltdown in a glass sphere! Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the eighth day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Eight pincer mittens, Seven kegs of Megatron's best energon, Shockwave running through Meltdown's research Meltdown in a glass sphere! Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Shockwave running bioengineering research, Eight pincer mittens, Seven kegs of Megatron's best energon, Shockwave running through Meltdown's research Meltdown it a glass sphere! Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the tenth day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Ten different complements Shockwave running bioengineering research, Eight pincer mittens, Seven kegs of Megatron's best energon, Shockwave running through Meltdown's research Meltdown it a glass sphere! Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, Eleven lab test results Ten different complements Shockwave running bioengineering research, Eight pincer mittens, Seven kegs of Megatron's best energon, Shockwave running through Meltdown's research Meltdown it a glass sphere! Four singing casseticon avians, Three obedient dinobots, Two primes bound in chains, And the Autobrat's allspark key"

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Blitzwing gave to me, The cure!

"What!" I cried.

Icy only wore a content expression. "Why you conniving, lying, load of slag! You treat me with gifts to gain my trust and now you break me down for your sick amusement. You sick sadistic slag heap, you have the worse mind ever!"

"Au contraire my dear, I have zhe cure to rid your organic components from Shockvave, all for you," Icy complied fiddling a data pad in my face. I snatched it and scanned the contents. No, no, impossible, Shockwave figured the key to splice biogenes from nanocells, thus purging me from the spider's DNA? I couldn't believe it. Shaking, I slowly lower the pad so my optics met his, his expression still the same. "Why," more of a statement than a question.

He flexed his shoulders and legs uneasily, "Merry Christvas is all."

I glowered, "Merry Christmas my aft, you always pick on me and say you despise me, and now you suddenly changed your option under no various reasons?" He shifted again. "Why, why bother with all this trouble of gifts and convincing Shockwave to find a cure for my state."

He seemed to have gained some of his strength to compose himself and he blandly replied, "Logic alvays dictates Shockvave's actions, he is a scientist zherefore curious how zhings work and a robot merged vith organic components baffles him. He finds it illogical and believes a remedy must be created to ensure it never happens or can be reversed. He found zhat."

I stood a bit surprised but still annoyed, "That explained why Shockwave complied with you, but that didn't answer my question, why did you do this for me!" I felt a lump in my thorax traveling up my throat, confusion fogged my head.

Blitzwing shifted once more and his gaze lowered to the floor to his side. "You may thank Random for zhat." My right optics cocked. His optics suddenly snapped up at me and held a deep gaze. "Megatron sent me to investigate the city weeks ago to analyze zhe strange sudden changes in zhe city vhich just turned out zhat zhe fleshlings vere preparing for zheir winter festival Christvas. I later did research zhat night on zhe holiday to find itz meaning, most about a red, fat man breaking and entering homes, birth of some savior, and displaying coniferous pines in homes vith decorations. However, one site explained zhat it is a time of inner peace, reflection, zhankfulness, forgiving, and hope. Of course my first reaction exhibited disgust toward the sentimental slag; however, Random actually took zhis advice and stated he vas zhankful for Hothead and me. Annoyed at first vut after really reflecting ve both concluded he did have a point. Though ve all annoy each other and especially zhose around us, we can't function vithout each other and in vays have opened up my line of zhinking. Before I became vhat I am, I suppressed my other lines of character and vas not honest vith myself. Now I can't help it!" Icy inexplicably burst out laughing. "In a vay I've become friends vith myself, I keep us calm and on track, Hothead reminds us to stand up and levels out the spontaneous and organized meter, and Random, vell he reminds us to laugh and not take zhings too seriously and enjoy ourselves. He also has clever vays of getting back at others." He took a breath to settle himself. "Alzhough troubling at first, if all of us vork together and combine our strengths ve truly have the strength of three meches and are better zhan before. Also, I alvays have someone to talk vhen I'm bored." He stopped and bowed so his face hovered inches from mine. "And who do ve have to zhank for this." He wore a soft smirk.

I took a step back, automatically feeling self-conscious, like a victim in the sights of a hungry predator. "Yeah right, you hate me for rebuilding you into what you are. Don't play mind games."

The meche before me straightened his back and stared down at me. "At first ve did, but after actually taking zhe human's advice and reflecting on Random's zhankfulness and finding inner peace in myself, ve came to forgive you."

"So you did all of this for me as an apology and thank you?" I quirked a brow at him.

Icy's jaw hung a gape and his optics looked up as he thought, "Yez and no," he answer squinting his optics.

"_You have me to zhank again! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

I jumped at Random's abrupt appearance but Icy quickly returned with annoyed and disappointed look, as if he displeased with Random's interruption. "Uh huh," I slowly pivoted to walk away, but his hand landed on my shoulder to keep me facing him. He just stared ahead of himself, his mouth slightly opening only to shut quickly. Random switched back on but kept his mouth shut in almost a frown, and his glowing optics looked as if they held worry. He changed to Icy without a remark, whom in turn changed to Hothead. Hothead seemed just as clueless and even with his visor on I could tell he was trying not to look me in the eyes. Yet he did and I swear his already red face turned darker just before he switched back to Icy. Icy rolled his optics in annoyance, "Oh jah, make ahe calm, diplomatic one tell."

"Tell what," my voice cracked, as I became more and more nervous with him.

Icy took a moment to clear his vocalizer, "Random is right, through him, ve've come to respect you, admire you, and find you attractive." Under my helmet I wore a deadpan expression. He continued, "Vhile inspecting the city under a bridge a human couple walked above me, a male and female. Hothead and I honestly had no interest vut Random insisted. Apparently the male vas asking the female vhat she saw in him and vhy chose to be by his side. According to other humans, the female vas considered extremely beautiful and the male not as much for he had a scar zhat made his nose and lip crooked and had a lean, scarecrow figure. However the female replied zhat she loved him because he did not fit zhe norm of human beauty, he vas unique and individual, and lived his life not really caring vhat others thought. And she said zhat she loved his eyes the most because zhey showed his best qualities and his inner self, a vindow to his spark. After that zhey continued with zheir stroll. On the vay back to base, you sat on a peak looking to zhe city. I don't know vhy vut everything about you struck me. Your figure, every curve, your posture, and for once you and your organic self became one, cybertronian and flesh living in harmony and creating something beautiful." He gulped and hesitated, his intakes becoming shallower. "Not like a science experiment, something… something… something just meant to be and to change it would shatter zhe tranquility. However, your eyes stood out the most, in them, determination, strength, spirit, intelligence, leadership, but sadly, a lot of pain." I stood in shock, could my eyes truly reveal that? "I still don't understand vhy, but after that night I vanted to see if I could help fix zhat, Random vanted to see if he could get you to smile, so for the past twelve nights I worked to give you vhat you truly desired." His hands dropped to hold mine and the data pad. "Here you are, I," he corrected himself, "ve, vant you to be happy, although ve have to say ve're going to miss your organic side, ve honestly can't see you any other vay zhan vhat you are."

My mouth hung wide open, I couldn't breathe. "You may not fit the norm of cybertronian beauty, but you are, inside and out. Merry Christvas." He gently squeezed my hands and let them drop. I glanced at the object in my hands and hung my head. I tossed it at a table next to me; it slid across the smooth surface and stopped on the other side. Blitzwing perked his head in confusion and began to open his mouth, but I held my hand up for silence. Gingerly, I clasped his hands in mine and just held them to my forehead. I felt the strength leave my knees and I began to shake uncontrollably. "Arachnia," I heard Hothead call to me, "Arachnia, are you cold? Do you need near the boiler?" Before I could reply, he had scooped me off the floor and placed me upon the crates resting near the boiler. He sat next to me, his left hand never leaving mine. We sat in silence, I couldn't think of a single thing to say. Slowly the words came, "Blitzwing," I felt him shifted as he expressed his interest in what I had to say. "Of all the gifts you could have given me in the past twelve days, just excepting me for what I am and not treating me as a freak is enough, finding me attractive just shocks me. I… I…."

"Vould you like to hear the silly traditions I read about Christmas?"

I jerked my head up to face him, in the yellow glow of the fires light Icy's face smirked at me with soft optics, except his monocle reflected the blaze of the flames making him look as crazy as Random. I couldn't suppress the soft chuckle that escaped my throat, "Sure." His smile brightened.

Curling next to him I rested my head on his chaises. Cuddling, not known in cybertronian behavior, yet he wrapped his arm around my waist and gingerly traced his fingers on my hips, unsure of the new custom. It felt so nice to be held. I rubbed my head against him, ensuring him it was okay, and that was when I heard the pulse of his spark. It rumbled strong yet I found it soothing and the more I listened I noticed that my pulse began to sync with his. Clearing his vocalizer again, "Zhere is a fungus called mistletoe zhat the humans hang in doorvays so zhat…." And that was all I heard, I drifted off, the war we fought in, the human city outside, the cold snow, the door to my quarters, even my physical body seemed so distant. For once, in so many stellar cycles I truly felt at peace. I may have influenced Blitzwing to find reflection, thankfulness, and forgiveness, but on that Christmas Eve he gave me inner peace and hope.

Gifts come in many shapes and sizes, physical or emotional. But the best gifts come from the heart and touch the hearts of the giver and receiver.

Merry Christmas to all, and may you feel peace on its eve.


End file.
